Dirty pictures
by SuicidalItaly
Summary: Felinciano and Seborga are looking at naughty pictures! What happens when Romano finds out?


AN:This story was based off a roleplay me and my friend did.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

"I totally have the best selfies." Seborga says to his brother Felinciano as they were looking through Felinciano's pictures. "Si, you do! Me and you should take a selfie together fratello!" Felinciano replies. "Ok then! Come over here Feli! We can take a selfie!" "Ok!" Felinciano says as he sits next to his brother. Seborga gets his camera ready. "Ok, say pasta!" "Pasta!" "Okay Feli lets take a look at it!...Its perfecto!" Felinciano smiles. "I like it a lot! You should send it to my phone!" "Ok, ill send it now." Seborga presses the 'send' button and looks at his brother. "Did you get it?" Felinciano looks at his phone with a smile. "Yea I got it!" Seborga presses some buttons on his phone then looks back at his brother. "I set it as my backround to remind me how awesome my fratello is!" Felinciano giggles and smiles. "Hehe Grazie Fratello! Im going to set this picture as your contact picture!" "Fratello will be jealous of us!" "Si he will! Then he'll want to take a selfie with us!" "I would like to see a selfie of us together." Felinciano laughs. "So do I! It will probably be really funny!" Seborga shakes his head. "No. It will either be cute,hot or funny. Im hoping for all three." Felinciano looks at his brother for a couple seconds. "Fratello...do you ship Itacest?" Seborga sighs and nods his head. "Si...just don't tell Romano...I do not want to die from fratello Romano.." Felinciano smirks at his brother. "Then come here. I want to show you some pictures.." Seborga walks over to Felinciano. "What pictures?" Felinciano giggles and goes to his picture gallery. "These pictures~" Felinciano shows Seborga a bunch of Itacest pictures and Seborga jaw drops. "That is a lot of Itacest..." "I know~" The oldest brother Romano walks in. "...What the fuck are you two looking at?" Seborga looks at Romano. "Cats." Romano looks down at Seborga's lap and sees a tent in Seborga's pants. "What the fuck Seborga?! Why is your "friend" downstairs up?!" Seborga blushes. "...Because we're...actually looking at my Portugal pics.." "On Felinciano's phone?" "...Yes..." Romano walks over to Felinciano. "...Felinciano let me see your phone." Romano reaches for Felinciano's phone and Seborga quickly whispers into Felinciano's ear. "Pull up Portugal pictures!" Felinciano quickly leaves his Itacest pictures and goes to some random Portugal pictures. Romano grabs Felinciano's phone just when the Portugal pictures. Seborga looks at Romano. "See! It was just Portugal pictures!" Seborga smiles a innocent smile. Romano looks at both of his brothers. "...I have a feeling you were looking at something else..." Romano leaves the Portugal pictures and goes to all pictures. "God Feli you have so much yaoi on here its ridic-...wait a second..." Romano scrolls back up and looks at a Itacest picture. "...I-is that me and Seborga kissing? And the next one is me and Feli...?" Romano sighs and keeps looking through all the Itacest pictures. "Jesus...how many Itacest photos do you have...?" Seborga whispers into Felinciano's ear. "I thought you brought up Portugal pictures!" Felinciano whispers back. "I did! He left that folder and went to my Itacest folder!" Lovino sighs and looks at both of his brothers. "So be completely honest with me...do you guys really like Itacest?" Seborga avoids eye contact. "Uhh..." Romano looks at both of them. "Ill say it one more time. Tell me the truth." Seborga blushes and nods. "Yes. Because its cute,sexy and hot..." Romano stays a little quiet. "...Me and Feli do that kind of stuff..." Seborga looks at Romano a bit shocked. "You do?! Then can we do it?!" Romano blushes. "...Si...we can..." Seborga holds Romano and starts kissing him. Italy looks at the scene in front of him and takes his phone out starting to record it. Romano wraps his arms around Seborga's neck and kisses him back. Seborga slips his hand to the front of Romano's jeans and rubs Romano's member through his jeans. "Mmm~!" Romano deepens the kiss. Seborga slips his tongue into Romano's mouth and starts exploring his mouth while unbuckling Romano's pants. Romano growls into the kiss and fights Seborga for dominance. Seborga also fights for dominance and drops Romano's pants and underwear and starts unbuckling his own pants. Romano pushes Seborga against a wall and continues fighting for dominance. Seborga flips them pinning Romano to a wall and gaining dominance. Seborga takes off his pants and underwear and starts rubbing their members. "Nggh~" Romano moaned in pleasure and pulls Seborga's curl. Seborga Growls at having his curl pulled. "Already fratello?" Seborga turns Romano around and starts to play with him. Romano groans in pleasure loudly. Seborga whispers into Romeo's ear. "Do you want me to put it in Fratello~?" Seborga kisses the back of Romeo's neck and continues to play with Romano. "A-ah~ S-si." "But...you know im not going to be gentle since you touched mio curl fratello~...I cant hold back now~..." Seborga thrusts deep into Romano. "Ah~!" Romano grabs the wall for support. Seborga keeps thrusting deep and hard inside Romano. "Ah~ ah~ Nggh~ F-fuck..." Romano moans loudly. "What?" Seborga chuckles. Seborga hits Romano's sweet spot. "What did you say mio fratello?~" "AH~! F-fuck! Nggh~ H-hit there again!" Seborga thrusts into Romano's sweet spot repeatedly. "A-ah!" Romano's moans increase in volume. Seborga take his member out of Romano. Romano growls. "Why the fuck did you stop?!" "Who said I was stopping?" Seborga turns Romano around so he can look at him. "I want you to face me..." "Ah!" Romano throws his head back and moans. Seborga starts to kiss Romano's neck. "Mmm~" Romano runs his fingers through Seborga's hair and stops to pull Seborga's curl. Seborga growls and thrusts deeper into Romano while giving him hickeys. "C-careful! Make S-sure t-their below the collor! Mmm~!" "Oh they are...I don't want anyone to know this..." Seborga lifts both of Romano's legs and wrap them around his waist and thrust deeper into him. "A-ah! O-oh my god! Mmm~ S-si! Harder!" Seborga hears this and thrusts harder into Romano. Romano wraps his arms around Seborga's neck and groans. Seborga kisses Romano and grinds his hips. Romano moans loudly into the kiss. "Fratello~? Can you do me a favor?" "W-what?" "Can you suck me?" "S-sure." Seborga takes his member out of Romano and sets Romano down. Romano gets on his knees and licks the tip of Seborga's member. "Mmm..." Seborga runs his fingers through Romano's hair and tugs his curl. Romano moans in pleasure around the tip of Seborga's member. "Ahh.." Seborga moans in pleasure as Romano sucks the tip of his member. Romano puts his hands on Seborga's hips and starts to deep throat him. Seborga leans his head back in pleasure moaning and groaning. Romano continues to deep throat his brother while stroking himself. Seborga takes his member out of Romano's mouth and gets on his knees. "What are you doing?" "Just doing the same..." Seborga bends over and sucks on Romano's member. Romano tilts his head back and runs his fingers through Seborga's hair. Seborga inserts one finger into Romano and starts to finger him while sucking him off. "H-hey I-if you d-do that I-it'll be to much!" Romano closes his eyes and moans loudly. "Too much what fratello~?" Seborga continues to finger and suck Romano. "A-ah! Y-you know what I mean~ Nggh~!" "Go ahead and cum fratello, I don't mind." "A-ah! I'm going to-!" Romano arches his back and moans loudly and cums into Seborga's mouth. "It tastes sweet fratello~." "Mmm...Grazie?" "But you know that doesn't mean its over~..." "H-huh?" "I haven't cum yet~" Seborga grins and thrusts into Romano. "Ah!~ Seborga~!" Seborga continues to thrust into Romano until he feels his climax approaching. "I-im cumming!" Seborga moans and cums inside of Romano and hears Romano also moan. Seborga pulls his member out of Romano while panting. "Did you get all of that on video Feli~?"

AN:I hoped you liked it! This is my first time writing a lemon so please tell me how I did!


End file.
